Signs
Signs are a form of easter egg in the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series. They take the form of messages that were deliberately placed by game developers for the players to find, and they are usually ironic or humorous. They have always been hidden in secret, hard to get to places. There is always at least one sign in each game that sometimes leads to other easter eggs. An example of this is in Grand Theft Auto IV where the sign next to a door on the Statue of Happiness says "No hidden content this way" when actually if you go through the door, you will find The Heart of Liberty City. The following is a complete list of all the signs in all the Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III. ''GTA III &'' Liberty City Stories ''GTA III *There is a large sign on a wall in an alleyway in Bedford Point that says "You weren't supposed to be able to get here you know" (with the apostrophe missing). The alleyway is normally inaccessible to the player, unless he finds a way to jump over the wall, or if he uses the Dodo airplane. *There is a billboard in the city that says "See you in Miami!", which was a possible clue to the setting of the next game in the series, ''GTA Vice City(Vice City is based on Miami). *There are large billboards around Shoreside Vale advertising for a film called Badfellas ''around The Liberty City. ''Badfellas ''is a reference to the real-life 1990 crime film ''Goodfellas. '' ''GTA Liberty City Stories *In GTA Liberty City Stories, the same alleyway sign in Bedford Point is there once again, however it says different things in the two different console versions of the game. In the PSP version, it says "Hello again!" with a smiley face on the bottom whereas in the PS2 version, it says "You just can't get enough of this alley, can you?" To find out how to get here, please see The Hidden Sign. ''GTA Vice City &'' GTA Vice City Stories *In GTA Vice City Stories (PSP), inside the hull of the ship docked in the Vice City docks, there is a sign reading "Nothing to see here". To get into the hull of the ship, the player has to swim against the prow of the ship; There will be a small part of it that is non-solid, and the player will phase through it and appear inside the ship's hull. On the PS2 version of the game, the sign reads, "I wasn't joking - There really is nothing to see here. Go and look in the VCN building instead". *In the VCN building in Vice City, you will find a large egg on a plinth that has the words "Happy Easter" written on it. In GTA Vice City Stories, the same egg returns, only it is under construction; A miniature crane can be found next to it, and the egg itself is missing various panels. This is a reference to the fact that GTA Vice City Stories takes place 2 years before GTA Vice City. The egg is located inside of a hidden room within the building. **To access this "hidden room", the player must climb up the stairs of an adjacent building, to access a helipad. To the left of the helipad on the VCN building, there is a section of the wall that is not solid. The player can jump from the helipad towards the side of the building, and he will go through the wall and enter the easter egg room. *In Ocean Beach, just north of the Pole Position Club, there is a store called Rockster Video Games. This is an obvious reference to Rockstar. *In GTA Vice City Stories, there is a little message left by Rockstar Leeds next to the Hyman Stadium. It says "You are standing on USJ 005a, a fine new addition to our great city that isn't contrived at all. Have you found the 10 easter eggs? Rockstar Leeds would like to thank you for playing the game and letting us have a rockin' Christmas party." **The 10 easter eggs that Rockstar Leeds mention are 10 number smiley faces scattered around the map. **The PS2 version has a similar message, but 10 easter eggs has been changed to 11 easter eggs. The 10 things are posters with the eleventh being located in the Easter Egg Room. ''GTA San Andreas'' *On the top of the Gant Bridge, there is a sign that reads "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away." The Gant Bridge Visitor Center nearby also has other humorous signs regarding the bridge. *There is a sign to do with Zombies in Zombotech Corporation in San Fierro. *In the cemetery in Hashbury, San Fierro, all of the gravestones read "RIP Opposition 1997-2004". This is a reference to Rockstar's rivalry with other video game companies, and how they have not been able to release a video game better than GTA since 1997, when GTA 1 was released. * There is a sign next to the Bridge Facts sign saying "ACTUAL PIECE OF CABLE". * There is some graffiti writing in the Los Santos Cemetery (nicknamed the Ghost Graffiti) that can be found on a wall behind the mausoleum, the name it got as "ghost", is from its tendency to appear and disappear, at the exact in-game time of 20.00 at night the graffiti will appear and will last until 6.00 in the morning when it disappears. ''GTA IV'' & Episodes from Liberty City *On the Statue of Happiness, there is a level that can not be reached by stairs. It can only be reached via helicopter or, in the case of The Ballad Of Gay Tony, by parachuting off the Rotterdam Tower and landing on the Statue. Once there, there are two signs on either side of one of the doors which reads "No Hidden Content This Way". It leads the player to the Heart of Liberty City. In The Ballad of Gay Tony if the player gets drunk and passes out, this is one of the locations he may spawn. ''GTA V'' *In Chamberlain Hills, Los Santos, a large graffiti tag on the side of a wall reads "Welcome back" and "We missed you last time!", possibly welcoming the player back to Los Santos since GTA San Andreas. *On the east side of the Del Perro Beach pier, The "Nothing is here" sign returns. However it is inscribed, "Nothing to see here! Groove along", alongside a drawn smiley face, a possible reference to GTA San Andreas and Grove Street Families. *On top of Mount Chiliad are two signs. One reads "Old Man's Crack" and the other reads "Bell's End". Gallery Vice City Stories Sign.JPG|Vice City Stories Sign GTA III Sign.png Heart 1.jpg|GTA IV Sign, which leads to The Heart of Liberty City, and resembles the San Andreas sign. 1249600833-Image7.jpg|Zombie easter egg VCSEgg.jpg|Another GTA VCS sign (underneath the egg) Gant_Bridge_Easter_Egg.jpg|Gant Bridge egg (GTA SA) egg_8.jpg|"Bridge Facts!" sign (GTA SA) Gant_Bridge_Easter_Egg.jpg|thumb|The sign at Gant bridge. Welcome Back Sign - GTA V.jpg|The Welcome Back sign in GTA V. Nothing Is Here GTA V.png|In GTA V, "Nothing Is Here! Grove along" returns The same plase in GTA LCS PSP version .jpg|The same place in GTA LCS PSP version|link=www.gta.wikia.com Lcs ps2.jpg|GTA LCS PS2 version|link=www.gta.wikia.com THE CLIMATE IS NOT CHANGIN FACT!!.jpg Signs.jpg The beach.jpg gallery70.jpg|The sign in GTA SA just after the bridge facts sign. gallery109.jpg|Opposition 1997-2004 grave. RockstarLeedsSign.png|The message from Rockstar Leeds in GTA VCS. KClQB jI00OfYOMzCueZug 0 0 small.jpg Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Signs Category:Billboards